Third Generation
by Dragon Enchantress1
Summary: Filia's clan come back to population and she has a daughter, Xellos is now Lord Beastmaster, and four other Mazoku Lords need to make generals. Is this the beginning of a new war? R/R!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Mazoku lords or their Priests/Generals. UNLESS they didn't have one in the series and I made on up for them. I will be changing SO much. Again characters I will try to keep in order.  
  
( )-extra notes  
  
(AN:)- notes from me  
  
***-flashback  
  
~*~-new setting.  
  
Onee-usually means something like a mother  
  
  
  
Filia sighed as she groaned slightly. She was now the new ruler of her clan, and had a daughter, Akamadake. She tried so much to be normal, tried to ignore the fact that she was a dragon. Most of her friends were either human, Mazoku, or any other clan that probably wouldn't accept the fact that she was not one of them. She had used a day spell to hide her tail, her mother, Filia, had let her do this. Filia stood, tucking a strand of golden hair away from her face as she gracefully stepped down from the stairs and into her daughter's room. There she saw Akamadake with funny looking wire things connected to her ear that started at a box from her waist. Filia had wisely chosen the name for her after Filia's own mother, who had been killed in the massacre. Akamadake was gracefully swaying her hips as she held her hands above her head, turning in small circles with every swing. It had been several thousand years and technology had advanced greatly, blocking everything abnormal out. They had built something called schools and invented electricity, and what her daughter was listening to was a portable radio, a walkman she called it. Filia reached over and pressed the oh-so-familiar off button as she put her hands on her hips. Akamadake shot around like a bullet blinking. She looked identical as her mother, she had her bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair, but most of it she had dyed brown, every single part except her bangs, which hung down past her chin. Her hair as of the moment was pulled up in a tight bun. Around the castle she had to wear a beautiful silken dress that flowed down to her ankles, and pearly white shoes…but these annoyed her. She wanted "to be like everyone else." This scared Filia. She wanted her daughter to be the heir to her thrown and was careful of her, Mazoku and Ancient Dragon just lurked around corners unnoticed by humans. "Akamadake…you know I don't like it when you do that…" Filia whined slightly. The half brunette sighed.  
  
"Mother, the Homecoming dance is coming up and my friends just taught me some new moves!" She whined. Filia sighed as her shoulders dropped. She wanted Akamadake to be happy, but didn't won't to spoil her like Martina. Luckily that brat was long gone (AN: sorry all you Martina fan's…^^;).  
  
"You can go…you do you have to wear this time? A thong and a bra?" Filia said sarcastically as she started picking out an outfit for her daughter. Akamadake rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hardy har, where did you make that one up? 15-" She started, but her mother interrupted her.  
  
"Thousand," She finished. Akamadake tried to fit in so much it scared her, she had wept over her friends that had passed away at 60 through 80 years old. If she was lucky, 100. She was now 2,000 years old. She had an adoptive brother, Valgarv, but he decided to go back with his Mazoku clan, she hadn't missed him though. Jiras, his servant, had tried frantically to leave but Akamadake, being just born, saw him as her first pet dog, and her eyes watered up. Jiras was now disconnected from Valgarv, and replanted within Akamadake. He loved her, he'd do what it takes to keep her safe. This had made Filia feel a lot better. There was one thing Akamadake could never explain to her friends, she had long elf-like ears, that were nearly impossible to hide no matter how much you shrunk them, they still had their different curves and the pointy tip. Her daughter sighed once more.  
  
"Mother that was Halloween, Nahga just wanted to dress like her great great grandma. Wait, or is it Great great…?" her eyebrows knitted together as she started to count on her fingers. "Aha! Great great GREAT!" She smiled triumphantly and jumped a little when Filia yelled out,  
  
"I GOT IT!" Akamadake stared at her blinking then her jaw dropped at the outfit. Her mother really did have style. It was a tight spaghetti-strap black-jean shirt that tied up the front at however tight or loose you wanted it, along with a pair of peddle-pushers, and to top it all off, heeled black sandals. Akamadake clapped for her mother.  
  
"I think for once you're not going to make me look like an-JIRAS!" She shouted out as she darted to her knees and hugged the fox. Jiras smiled as he hugged her back and flicked his tail happily as he looked up at Filia.  
  
"Filia…I saw Master Valgarv right outside the castle a few minutes back…" he said timidly. Filia's face turned to a serious one as she gently lay the outfit onto the bed and left the room quickly.  
  
***  
  
Four generals circled around a small crystalline table. Their eyes were shut as they whispered deadly words under their breathes as their hands and fingers waved slightly in front of them. They then pointed their hands toward the center of the table as right out of the middle of it, a small, marble-sized, water drop came from nowhere.  
  
Xellos was first to break from the trance as the others kept the spell going in order to create the new priest and or general. After Zelas had given up her job, she handed it down to Xellos who took it gratefully. Zelas now roamed somewhere around the lair as a beautiful black cat (AN: don't ask.), with blazing yellow eyes. She was mostly found in Xellos's part of the astrial plane. Once gratefully bestowed the name Lord Beastmaster, Xellos had changed, his hair had now a slight bit of a wave, and his hair now a silvery white, as of the moment pulled back into a small ponytail (AN: one picture inspired this one story, I'll be happy to send it to you, it's really cool ^-^). Although, he still had those cat-like amethyst eyes, in which you could recognize from practically anywhere. He mumbled slightly as his hands rotated around the small drop, his eyes shut. "I summon thee in remembrance of Lord Beastmaster Zelas, grant me the power to create another to take my place…" He started. A violet light came from his hands as it surrounded the drop. He mumbled a few descriptions as he saw a small, very tiny body form inside the drop. Once completed Xellos gently set the crystal like drop in his hand as it levitated at least two inches above it. With his other he supported the power that the second member had stopped when walking forward to make hers. Xellos gave her a wink then closed his eyes, concentrating on the balance of his power, but also a name.  
  
Anafiel, the General and Priest of Dolphin, stepped forward, repeating the same step Xellos had done as a light blue aura surrounded her sphere, as she gently took it and put one hand forward, waiting for who was next.  
  
A familiar bush of jade green hair stepped out of the shadows, his deep rich voice going directly to the water crystal as a red stream of light shot to the orb as he took it, the power could almost no longer be balanced, as he step back, using one hand for his energy share.  
  
Neo, the General of Dynast, stepped forward and repeated the same method as he took his crystal quickly just as the source of energy ran out. The four took several steps backward until they were in a large circle.  
  
All at once, all four Mazoku Lords blew on the balls lightly as they formed the same circle their masters had. Each and all at once they whispered nothings into the air as the crystals began to grow bigger. Inside of Xellos's came a girl, her eyes were tight shut and her naked body lay limp inside the ball. She had silvery blonde hair. 'Like Onee-san…' Xellos thought with a smile. Although Zelas's hair leaned more toward a white color, hers was tinted more of a light silvery yellow that flowed down to mid back. Xellos walked over as the bubble popped, and he caught the sleeping body before it had fallen. "Aelia…" He said quietly to himself, staring down at his sleeping Priest/General. That was obviously now her name, Aelia Metallium. Neo stepped forward to the bright-blue haired boy as he gently caught him, giving him his name, Drake. Drake had messy, layered hair that fell to his shoulders and a broad face, looking more of Dynast that Neo's. Anafiel strolled over gracefully as she lightly held the new Mazoku heir to her liar, Blade. Blade had deep, ocean-blue hair that fell down to about Xellos's length, also slightly layered. Now it was Valgarv's turn. He walked forward with a stern look on his face as he took the girl into his arms, Varciel is what he'd name her. Varciel had light teal hair that stopped right below her bottom. Each Mazoku Lord nodded all at once for satisfactory as they each disappeared with their generals and or priests, to train and raise them. 


End file.
